Jealous
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: <html><head></head>The product of a Haleb fan's overactive imagination and Nick Jonas's new single "Jealous" (oneshot)</html>


**Okay, so I've listened to "Jealous" by Nick Jonas on repeat all day and this sort of just happened. This is set in season 2, around 2x06 or 2x07**

"Put your phone away," he mumbles into the blondes neck. Caleb and Hanna- _well just Hanna_ - is watching _Titanic_ on the couch while Caleb toys with the ends of her hair, kissing her ever so often.

"You're not even watching the movie," she groans, finally moving from her previous position - half on his lap - and makes an effort to distance herself from him, although their thighs are still touching. She still has her phone in hand.

"Well at least I don't have my phone out. Who are you texting anyways?" He asks her, annoyed. She's been on her phone for the entirety of the movie, and he's been trying to not let it get to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She says in a faux-sassy voice and gets up from the couch as the movie ends and stretches, her toned stomach becoming exposed as her shirt rides up. She sticks her tongue out at him playfully and heads toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asks getting up as well.

She's silent as she heads up the carpeted stairs and he follows her into the kitchen. "Awfully... _possessive._..today, aren't we?"

"Sorry," he grunts, and he_ is._ But he can't help it. He's not blind. He _see's_ the looks she gets in the hallway from guys on the football team, the comments on her pictures on Instagram, the bold waiters and cashiers that flirt with her right in front of him in restaurants and shops. Of course Hanna never reciprocates anything, and Caleb _knows _she'd never cheat on him, but it's still hard to watch guys blatantly lust after her. Just two years ago he was one of those guys.

"It's actually kind of hot." She says this very casually and his eyes sort of boggle at the nonchalantness of her statement.

"Is it now?" He pulls in his bottom lip and captures it under his top molars, biting his lip. "Huh."

"Mhhm," She rubs her hands up and down his broad chest. "Protective and just a _teensy_ bit jealous." She whispers.

He chuckles a bit at her. "You're crazy, Hanna Marin."

"But you like it." Her fingers lightly graze the short hairs on the back of his neck and he feels like goosebumps.

"I_ love_ it," his voice is low and in his throat.

She's on her tip toes and her hand is still cupped around his neck, forcing him downwards. She makes eye contact with him for a moment before pressing her lips against his. His mouth is hot and waiting and when she finally kisses him, he moans a little bit into her mouth.

Her phone buzzes loudly against the stone of the countertop behind her. He pulls back and sighs dramatically. "It's Lucas." She flashes him a pearly white smile as if to say "I'm sorry," and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, yeah we're on for tonight." She twirls a piece of her hair as she listens to his reply. "Yeah, well the test is tomorrow, so it's kind of a big deal." She purses her lips, concentrating.

Caleb guesses they're probably talking about math or biology or another subject with matter as foreign to Hanna as French or Latin. He can't help but notice how sexy she is when she's truly immersed in something. She's biting her lip and nodding to whatever he's saying, and Caleb wants her naked in his bed, focusing on him like that too.

"Okay, thanks! See you at like six." She hangs up and places the phone back on the countertop, this time turning the ringer off on the side of her iPhone. "Sorry."

"I can tutor you, you know." He smiles, his large hands cover the entire small of her back."We can study _whenever_ you want, _all night long._"

"Something tells me we wouldn't be getting much studying done," she breathes and her cheeks redden at the way he looks at her. He looks at her in a way that no one has ever done before - he conveys how much he wants her without even saying a word. It's so different from her previous relationship with Sean and all of her failed attempts at seducing him.

"We would, _I promise._" He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

For a moment she contemplates canceling with Lucas and spending the remainder of the night with Caleb, but she shakes herself out of it. "It's just_ Lucas_, Caleb." She kisses him just under his earlobe.

"You have nothing to worry about." She kisses the line of his angled jawline, her tone becoming quieter; more private.

Finally, she kisses his lips and it's sensual. His hands loop around her waist, and hers are in his short hair. She tilts her head to get a better angle at him and she opens her mouth for him. Their mouths move with each others until they're both struggling for air, so she breaks away.

"I'm all yours." She says in a voice so low that it's barely a whisper.

_Please review :) _


End file.
